The development of mobile communication devices and mobile networks has advanced at a rapid rate. At first, analog mobile networks enabled voice communication and simple paging features. Later, digital mobile networks provided more advanced features for voice and data communication, such as encryption, caller identification and short message service (SMS) text messages. More recently, third generation (3G) mobile IP network technology is being developed to enable users to easily access content rich media, information and entertainment with mobile devices.
As networks advance, WLAN cellular networking is becoming an intensely discussed issue. Many see WLAN as an important component in the 3G evolution. For example, 3GPP is currently conducting feasibility studies on WLAN/UMTS interworking. The interest is not limited to 3GPP only but has also drawn attention at 3GPP2 and the Mobile Wireless Internet Forum (MWIF). Other evolution paths for interworking between cellular networks and ad hoc capable networks can be seen in e.g. Bluetooth, Infrared and Wireless Routing (WR).
Exchanging data between two mobile terminals may be costly if conducted over the cellular infrastructure or if the terminals are co-located. Using a WLAN, Bluetooth or Infrared, or any other peer-to-peer interface for keeping a high rate (and possibly also volume) traffic local is efficient from a cost, bandwidth and spectrum usage point of view. Current WLAN, infrared (IR) and emerging Bluetootb/IEEE 802.15 (BT) standards would allow for the interface, but it is very difficult and clumsy to achieve a desired trusted security level between the terminals. Typically the connection set-up has would be done manually. Additionally, cellular operator revenue is lost when only using a WLAN/BT/IR/WR, or other non-cellular connection. A problem, however, is that current solutions offer limited functionality and usability. Current connection setup is standardized, e.g., for WLAN in IEEE 802.11b.
What is needed is a way to establish secure links using cellular operator-controlled devices and a way for an operator to be involved in local traffic exchange that bypasses the infrastructure and thus offers a tool for additional revenue that would otherwise escape the operator. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.